The present invention generally relates to storage area networks, network routing, and network communications.
A storage area network (SAN) is a network created to interconnect one or more data storage devices to produce a system that provides access to consolidated block level data storage. SANs are used to enhance storage devices such as disk arrays (e.g. a RAID array, which is a Redundant Array of Independent Disks), and optical drives and tape libraries. The system is designed so that the storage looks like a local disk. Frequently, the SANs have their own disks that are not accessible to other local devices.
In a conventional implementation of a SAN, cloud-based storage and processing are utilized. However, the use of such cloud-based storage and processing can present significant security and information fidelity issues. For example, data to be transferred may not transfer due to an error with a server or a storage device, or a hacker may attempt to break in through a public access point, such as a website. Further, breaches may occur when employees are careless or malicious, thereby allowing data to be copied or stolen from a database, or, perhaps worse, allowing data to be changed, or other actions taken that may case additional harm. Further still, sometimes a storage area network may fail to transfer files because only one route is available, which can increase risk if communications are attempted multiple times. Encryption is sometimes utilized to protect data in a SAN, but, given enough processing power, such encryption alone may not be enough.
Thus, storing information in a network, such as in cloud storage, is subject to theft and hacking, both where information is stored and as it is being transferred over the network, allowing hackers to potentially collect sensitive and personal information, e.g. from devices and storage facilities, or from data in motion. For example, information can be stolen by copying data out of a database, monitoring data streaming in to a database, or taking data directly off an end user device. Companies can no longer rely on encryption as the only method to secure their data.
There exist needs for improvement in storage area networks. One or more of these needs is addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.